


(Fanart) At His Side - The Mission

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for story by IvanWThe beginning of what promises to be a very sweet series of holiday-themed stories by this author!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	(Fanart) At His Side - The Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At His Side (2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377038) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 

  



End file.
